Cure White
|-|Honoka Yukishiro= ] |-|Cure White= Summary Yukishiro Honoka is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure. She's a kind and soft-spoken girl, although she has occasionally shown to have a strict side. She's incredibly intelligent, often being referred to as the Queen of Knowledge in her school. Despite rarely interacting with Misumi Nagisa, she eventually became her best friend after having a fight with her. When transforming, she becomes Cure White, who combats enemies with graceful and elegant maneuvers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Yukishiro Honoka, Cure White Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in Max Heart Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Aura, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Can execute energy-infused kicks), Accelerated Development (Physical and powers), Reactive Power Level, Acrobatics, Resistance to Life-Force Absorption and Existence Erasure | All previous, Light Manipulation and Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Shockwave Creation, Creation (The Sparkle Bracelets hold the power of creation), Non-Physical Interaction | Resistance to Absorption, Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Attack Potency: Solar System level (Temporarily subdued Dark King with Cure Black and the Queen. Capable of fighting characters who can harm them) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ ''' (Defeated the Dark King with Cure Black) | At least '''Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than her previous forms and obtained the Sparkle Bracelets, which are more powerful than the Rainbow Bracelets) | At least Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and kept up with the Seeds of Darkness, who traveled from the Dark Zone to Earth in a few seconds, and Dark King, who is superior) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Effortlessly stopped a large cargo ship with one hand with Cure Black) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ | At least Multi Solar System Class, Possibly Universal+ Durability: Solar System level (Tanked several hits from Dark King and the Seeds of Darkness) | At least Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ ''' (Tanked hits from the Seeds of Darkness and the Dark King wielding the Prism Stones) | At least '''Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ ''' (Much stronger than her prior forms and equipment) | At least '''Multi Solar System, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with lightning and light-based attacks Standard Equipment: Mipple, Pollun | Mipple Intelligence: Gifted (She's incredibly intelligent, especially with science-related subjects, and is the head of the Science Club. She also built unique projects) Weaknesses: She needs to be with Nagisa to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Black to use nearly all of her attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Kick:' On her own, Cure White can perform kicks radiating with golden energy. With the Sparkle Bracelets, she can amplify this move to a much higher degree and performs a kick attack that seemingly turns her into a meteor. *'Pressure Strike:' Also on her own, Cure White is capable of unleashing waves of pressure or blasts of wind from the palm of her hands to attack enemies from a distance. * Marble Screw: White summons white lightning. Afterwards, using one hand to hold each other's hand, Black and White fire a stream of black and white lightning from the other hand towards their foe. * Rainbow Therapy: Cure White, along with Cure Black, call upon the power of their respective-colored aura and unleash a rainbow aura towards their target to relieve them from curses or evil possession. * Rainbow Storm: Using the Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max: An upgraded version of the Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max Spark: The Marble Screw Max augmented by the Sparkle Bracelets, which are more powerful than the Rainbow Bracelets and increases her speed, power, and combat potential. Cure Black and White fire a rainbow-colored energy similar to the Rainbow Storm, only this time, it also has the black and white lightning attributes. *'Extreme Luminario:' An attack where after Shiny Luminous unleashes a rainbow-colored light, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and create a rainbow-colored heart in front of them. They then let loose a shining explosion of light from the heart. It also has a Max version which was so powerful, that its explosive light spread across the vastness of space and could be seen from other planets in the solar system. Key: Base | Rainbow Bracelets | Max Heart | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Goku's profile (Cure Black was with Cure White, Ultra instinct -Sign- Goku and Max Heart Cures equipped with Sparkle Bracelets were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Geniuses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acrobats